This invention relates to an adjustable turning loop for a vehicle safety restraint system.
A safety belt system is typically anchored to a vehicle at three different locations around a vehicle passenger. Two anchors support the lap belt portion of a safety belt while a third anchor, a loop or D-ring, located at the approximate height of the shoulder of the passenger provides support for the shoulder belt portion of the safety belt. Due to varying sizes of passengers, manufacturers use assemblies known as adjustable turning loops, which allow the shoulder loop to be adjusted up or down to accommodate these differing sizes. The adjustable turning loop has a button or other actuator that locks and unlocks the adjustable turning loop, generally located near the loop.
Typically, the adjustable turning loop is located near a side of the vehicle. Recently, side curtain air bags that deploy downwardly from the top of a door frame of the vehicle have been developed. Due to the proximity of the actuator to this air bag, deployment of the air bag may inadvertently cause the adjustable turning loop to become unlocked and thereby allow the loop to move at a point in time when the loop should be secured. Manufacturers have overcome this problem by placing shields above the actuator to deflect the downwardly deploying air bag. These shields may be cosmetically unsightly and add cost to the safety restraint system.
A need therefore exists for an adjustable turning loop assembly that avoids inadvertent actuation during air bag deployment without adding significant cost.